Oh! My Maid
by WevyrDove
Summary: Castiel takes a job cleaning for billionaire Dean Winchester. When he hires Castiel, Dean neglects to mention that part of the job entails wearing a French maid costume for a uniform. Castiel's initial self-consciousness at wearing the outfit quickly turns into frustration at Dean's apparent lack of interest.


Castiel was desperate for work. Like all of the other aspiring actors in the LA area, he was trying to get his break, and waiting tables in the meantime. The problem was, Castiel sucked at it. He was clumsy and accident prone. So far he had been let go from three different restaurants after dropping one too many dishes. He wasn't sure what else he might do that would offer some exposure as well as cash. He tried modeling but there were plenty of pretty faces, and he could only get small gigs and nothing regular. He wasn't desperate enough (yet) to sell himself. He briefly toyed with the idea of joining the porn industry, but he knew that would ruin his chances to work in mainstream.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about a place to live. His brother Gabriel worked for as a personal chef and caterer for the billionaire set, and had a large apartment near Sunset Strip. He had tried hiring Castiel as a prep cook, but Castiel cut himself one too many times and also couldn't keep up with the pace. Gabriel had to let him go eventually when his other employees had threatened to quit. Secretly, both of them were relieved; Castiel had taken Gabriel's offer only to not seem ungrateful, and Gabriel had felt obligated to give his brother a chance. He assured Castiel he had plenty of space at his apartment and didn't mind feeding him. Still, Castiel felt guilty and promised to pay Gabriel back when he finally found something. With the holidays coming up, Castiel wouldn't even be able to buy presents for his friends and family.

It was his brother that suggested the housekeeping job. Gabriel was popular not just for the magnificent spreads he provided his clients, but also his affable manner and discretion. His employers liked to confide in Gabriel, who in turn shared the stories with Castiel- never mentioning names, of course. One of his clients was looking for someone to clean, but he had trust issues about letting a stranger into his house. Gabriel pointed out that he didn't know him when he first hired him, but his client said it was different. He didn't want someone pawing all his personal belongings and going through his stuff. He asked Gabriel if he knew anyone.

"Cas, cleaning is one thing you don't fuck up. My apartment has been spotless since you moved in." Gabriel was trying to convince Castiel, but he couldn't suppress the smirk on his face.

"Really, Gabe?" Castiel grimaced. "That seems so degrading."

"No, no, this is a really classy high-end client. He's just very private. Maybe a bit paranoid." Gabriel explained.

"Paranoid?" Castiel repeated. "That sounds great. What if I knock over something expensive? I'm sure that would go over well." He added sarcastically.

"The decor is very minimalist, I haven't seen anything breakable." Gabriel said earnestly. "I wouldn't mention it otherwise." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You're at home all day. You're in sweats all day, and really, how many times can you rearrange the furniture." Gabriel continued when Castiel sat there scowling. "I'd do it, if I was looking for work like you. It's easier than being a personal chef for sure."

"I guess…" Castiel hedged.

"I'm just trying to help you out, brother. The house looks pretty clean to me, I don't think you'd need to do much." Gabriel shrugged.

"I'll think about it." Castiel said reluctantly.

"I gotta get to work. Private party to cater tonight, and lots of shopping and prep to do. The menu is nouveau sushi with a southwestern twist." Gabriel smirked. "I'll see you later, Cas."

Castiel waved to Gabriel. His brother grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Castiel was alone for the day with no plans as usual. He sighed. The job didn't sound terrible, he just hated to depend on Gabriel. And some of those rich people could be really strange. He supposed it could be worse. At least Gabriel hadn't suggested he become a high-end escort again. Castiel had tried that once, getting dressed in his best suit and attending a fundraising event with one of Gabriel's clients. He had enjoyed the food and drinks, and even did a bit of dancing, but at the end of the night, he couldn't keep her hands off of him. To be fair, she had been somewhat tipsy, but when Castiel refused her, she got angry. Without another word, she had her driver drop Castiel off back at the apartment and thrown the check at him. Even worse, Gabriel had lost a long-time client. They had fought about it - Gabriel said that Castiel should have just went with it, and Castiel insisted he wasn't a whore. They hadn't spoken for a week, just grunting at each other in the apartment.

When Gabriel got home that night, Castiel would tell him he would take the cleaning job.

…

The car had picked Castiel up at nine o'clock on the dot. Castiel nodded at the driver, who winked, unnerving him.

"I'm Garth." He offered, glancing at Castiel in the rear view mirror and pulling away from the curb. "You'll like working for Mr. Winchester. He's very reasonable."

"I'm Castiel." Castiel responded. He had thought that sending a car was a little excessive, but as he didn't drive and Gabriel had a early breakfast job, he didn't have much choice.

"Nice to meet you." Garth nodded. They drove through the morning LA traffic. Castiel gazed out the window, grateful that Garth wasn't trying to make small talk. He stifled a yawn. He wasn't used to being up early. His lack of employment had made him into a night owl. If he got this job, he'd have to shift his hours.

About twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a gate in the Bel-Air neighborhood. Garth pressed a button on the remote attached to the sun guard and the gates swung open slowly. Castiel admired the immaculate grounds, which featured a row of cypress trees flanking the drive up to the house.

"Here we are, Castiel." Garth said, pulling up in front of the mansion. He glanced at the clock on the dash. "I gotta go pick up Mr. Winchester's dry cleaning, so do you mind letting yourself out of the car? I'll be back to take you home. "

"No, not at all. Thank you, Garth." Castiel exited the car, and shut the door. Garth waved and pulled away. Castiel watched the car move down the drive and out through the gates, and then he turned to face the house. The mansion was a classic Georgian style house painted in a warm Tuscan yellow with white trim. A set of white columns and a portico framed the front entrance. Castiel took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The sound of the Westminster chimes rang out. Castiel rocked on his heels, feeling stiff in his suit. He had been in sweatpants and jeans for the last few months and the suit felt constricting. He loosened his tie a little. A few minutes passed and no one had come to the door. Castiel was about to ring the bell again when he hear the locks clicking.

"Hello. Come on in." The man who must be Mr. Winchester smiled. He had sandy brown hair which was spiked artfully, and piercing green eyes. Castiel hadn't expected him to be so gorgeous; but then again, Gabriel hadn't been very forthcoming with details. He was wearing a white shirt, with the cuffs rolled up and top two buttons undone. The shirt was untucked, the hem covering the top of Mr. Winchester's jeans. His feet were bare. If Castiel had seen him on the street, he would have assumed Mr. Winchester was a model. He certainly looked the part.

"Hello." Castiel tried to recover himself. "I'm Castiel."

"Dean," the man offered, and held out his hand. Castiel shook it, feeling a spark of attraction as Dean let his hand linger for a beat more than was usual for a introductory handshake. Castiel saw Dean's tongue dart out and moisten his bottom lip, and found himself subconsciously mirroring it. He closed his mouth quickly.

"Hi. I'm here for the position." Castiel said, and then cringed. "I mean, you know that. Uh. Yeah, I'm here."

Dean's mouth twitched with amusement. "Come in please." Castiel realized he was still standing on the threshold and stepped inside. Dean closed the door.

"Thanks. For seeing me. I- I don't know what Gabe has told you." Castiel said, feeling flustered. "But I am good at cleaning."

"Good. Yes. I'll show you around." Dean nodded, and turned to walk.

Castiel followed. He was cursing Gabriel for not warning him that Mr. Winchester was so gorgeous. And Gabriel knew that he had a weakness for green eyes. Castiel forced himself to look at the rooms they were passing through instead of Mr. Winchester's butt. At least Gabriel had been telling the truth about the minimal furnishings and the lack of breakable items. Mostly everything was in neutral colors, with geometric shapes and patterns. They reached the bedroom suite, which had an adjoining office and bathroom.

"This is where I spend most of my time. I work from home a lot. I"ll keep out of your way when you're cleaning though." Dean explained.

Castiel gulped. He had thought his employer would be out of the house when he cleaned. This could be awkward. "Uh..ok." He managed to reply. Then he blurted. "What do you do?"

"Huh?" Dean said, a confused look on his face.

"I mean, what kind of work do you do?" Castiel blushed.

"Oh!" Dean nodded. "I own a collection of shops in the area that specialize in hard to find European imports. Lots of food items, and some art objects, clothing, leather goods. I have enough employees now that I'm usually just manning the business from home. Sometimes I travel to Europe to hunt for new items or to meet with suppliers." Dean explained enthusiastically. Then he paused. "I could go on, but I don't want to bore you."

"No, not at all. That sounds neat." Castiel said honestly.

"Anyways, back to your job. Even though I'm here a lot of the time, I promise I won't bother you." Dean said. He had his hands in his pockets. "So, that's about it for the tour. I showed you where the cleaning supplies were and what I need done in each room. If you can, I'd prefer you come early in the morning. Gabe said you would do dishes and laundry too?"

"Um..sure." Castiel replied. Inwardly he was cursing Gabriel. He wasn't a fan of doing dishes, but he thought it was only fair at home since Gabriel provided the food. As far as laundry, Castiel was already squeamish enough about picking up Gabriel's underwear and socks. Although, the thought of Mr. Winchester's underwear wasn't completely unappealing.

"Wonderful." Dean took his hands out of his pockets and clapped his hands together. "You really didn't need to wear a suit today. Although it does look nice." Castiel blushed, but Dean didn't comment on it. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes." Castiel said quickly. "So I'm hired?" He realized he had actually been anxious about getting the job.

"Yes, Castiel." Dean smiled. "Welcome." He shook Castiel's hand again, squeezing slightly and again letting his hand linger.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." Castiel said gratefully. He was relieved.

"It's Dean, please." Dean corrected. "As far as salary, I'll pay you a hundred an hour. You keep track of your hours - I'm trusting you to be honest."

Castiel gaped at him. "Wow. Ok. I will be." Castiel hadn't been expecting so much. With the size of the house, and adding laundry to the list of tasks, he would definitely would be here for a few hours everyday. _Crazy rich people._ Oh well, it wasn't his business if Dean had money to burn."You can trust me. Don't worry. Dean." He added lamely.

Dean started walking out of the room and Castiel followed. "Oh, and I can send Garth to pick you up everyday. Gabriel mentioned you don't drive. Is around eight ok? I keep early hours."

"Yes. That's great. Thank you again." Castiel said. They reached the foyer and Dean opened the door for Castiel.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Castiel." Dean said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to a clean home."

"See you tomorrow, Mr.- I mean, Dean." Castiel said, backing out and stumbling on the threshold. He blushed. Dean closed the door and Castiel stood awkwardly on the front step. A few minutes later, Garth arrived to take him home.

Castiel stared out the window and mentally replayed his meeting with Dean. By the time Garth had pulled up at Gabriel's apartment, Castiel realized that Dean's home had been spotless.

…

Gabriel had gotten home late, dropping a couple of bags on the table. He instructed Castiel to heat everything up in the microwave. Tonight they were having some of the leftovers from Gabriel's last catering job. He had slightly overestimated the amount that people would eat, and when he offered the extra tray to his client, they had refused it. It had been an expensive job too, with tons of lobster and seafood on the menu. Gabriel loved taking leftovers home. It was like getting paid to eat, and he didn't have to cook when he got home. Castiel had thought it was gross at first, but Gabriel only took the untouched food, tossing any leftovers from the trays that had been eaten. During the holiday season, Gabriel almost exclusively catered, since there were so many parties, which also meant more leftovers. When Castiel mentioned Dean's looks at dinner, Gabriel had merely grinned.

"Think of it as a bonus." Gabriel laughed. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Christ, Gabe. Did you know he's going to be home when I'm cleaning too?" Castiel grumbled.

"He's home when I'm cooking for him." Gabriel shrugged. "He keeps to himself mostly, unless he's in a chatty mood, which isn't often."

"I'm going to feel so self conscious." Castiel groaned. "But the salary was too good to pass up." he amended.

"I told you I'd take care of you, baby bro." Gabriel said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see. You realize if I do fuck this up, you'll probably lose your job too, like last time." Castiel reminded him.

"I'm willing to gamble. Anyways I don't think Mr. Winchester will be pawing at you. He prefers women." Gabriel smiled when Castiel blushed. "So look but don't touch, right?" Gabriel teased.

"You suck, Gabe." Castiel shot back.

Castiel excused himself after dinner, in an attempt to go to sleep earlier. But he kept tossing and turning. While he tried to will himself to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Dean's gorgeous features and the way his ass looked in those jeans. He was screwed. Knowing there was no chance Dean would be into him made it easier though. _Curse you, Gabe…_

…

Castiel got out of the car and yawned. Garth opened the door for him and handed him a key and a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Thanks Garth. What is this?" Castiel asked, pocketing the key and turning the box in his hands. It was the size of a large shoebox.

"Mr. Winchester just said it was your uniform." Garth said. "I think you should probably put it on before you start working."

"Ok. Thanks Garth." Castiel said uncertainly.

He felt puzzled; there had been no mention of a uniform yesterday. Castiel had worn a pair of old jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, clothes that would be functional while cleaning. He waved as Garth drove away. Castiel unlocked the front door, calling a tentative hello. There was no response, so Castiel assumed that Dean was working upstairs and didn't hear him. The foyer was as spotless as it was yesterday. Castiel walked into the kitchen and unwrapped the box. He couldn't believe what was inside.

There was a short note on top of the outfit:

Castiel-  
>This is your uniform. Please put it on and wear it at all times when you are in the house. Come see me upstairs once you are dressed appropriately.<br>-Dean

Under the note was a frilly pile of white lace and black satin. Castiel picked up the cloth gingerly. It was a French maid costume. Underneath the costume was a garter belt and a pair of fishnets. There was even a frilly headband, a ribbon choker and matching panties. But the worst part was the pair of black stilettos at the bottom of the box. Castiel dropped the dress, and dialed Gabriel on his phone.

"What the fuck, Gabe?" Castiel growled in the phone, keeping his voice low.

"What?" Gabriel said.

"He wants me to wear a French maid costume while I'm cleaning." Castiel seethed, feeling humiliated and angry. "You told me he only likes women."

Gabriel laughed for a full minute before calming down. "I didn't know, Cas. You gotta believe me. Oh God this is fucking hilarious…And I said he prefers women, I never said he never went for men."

"You tricked me!" Castiel accused, his voice rising.

"Cas. Just roll with it." Gabriel said placatingly. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he doesn't make you wear a skimpy costume when you're cooking. Easy for you to say." Castiel gritted.

"I'm not his type." Gabriel replied. "Seriously, just go with it. You said so yourself, the money's good. So what if he's a little weird."

"I swear to God, Gabe. If he tries to touch me…" Castiel threatened.

"He's a perfect gentleman. Besides, I don't think you'd mind." Gabe countered.

"You're a jerk!" Castiel shouted into the phone. He pressed end on his phone and shoved it in his pocket angrily. He eyed the costume again. It's not like he had never worn anything like this before. _Deep breaths, Cas._ he told himself. _Treat it like an acting job._

He picked up the box and went into the bathroom. This was beyond embarrassing. But Castiel had already agreed to work, and he didn't want to give up such good money. If he was entirely honest with himself, a tiny part of him found it titillating, but he would never admit that to Gabriel. He knew he'd be out of there in a flash, if Dean tried to touch him though. He was not a whore.

Castiel put the outfit on, feeling ridiculous. He refused to wear the shoes. With his clumsiness, he would break his ankle wearing those things. He slipped his sneakers back on defiantly. There was a full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door and Castiel examined himself. He had to admit he didn't look bad. It wasn't the first time he had worn a dress. The costume was short and frilly, complete with a little apron. It was sleeveless, and Castiel was glad he hadn't slacked on the exercise. The sneakers kinda ruined the effect, but Castiel didn't want to risk even trying the heels on. If Dean had a problem with that, Castiel would have to quit. Castiel tugged at his headband to straighten it. He picked at the panties which were starting to crawl into his ass crack. They were kinda small, and if he wasn't careful, he'd be flashing Dean if he had to bend over. But maybe that was the point. The dress was so short, if Castiel leaned forward a little he would be showing his ass. He sighed and then left the bathroom.

He knocked tentatively on the door to Dean's bedroom suite, even though the door was half open. Dean was on the phone, but he motioned for Castiel to come in. His eyes roamed over Castiel slowly, taking in the costume. He noticed Castiel's sneakers and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes. Check with the Santa Monica shop, they should have extra units." Dean was speaking into the phone. "Yes. Ok. Thanks, Bye." He ended the call and stuffed his phone into his back pocket.

"Hello Castiel." Dean said. "I see you found your uniform."

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said, determined not to show his discomfort, although he was fighting hard not to cover himself.

"Shoes?" Dean asked.

"Trust me. You don't want me wearing those things." Castiel said firmly. "I can't walk in them."

"Fair enough." Dean let his eyes travel the length of Castiel's body again. Castiel felt himself getting warm under that green gaze. "Looks like I guessed your size right." He added with approval.

Castiel stood and waited. He was expecting Dean to make a pass or something, and he was on the defense. But Dean merely nodded and sat down at his desk and started typing at his laptop. Castiel blew out a breath and relaxed. So why did he feel a twinge of disappointment as well?

…

Castiel cleaned the bottom floor of the house first, vacuuming the rugs, organizing where there was clutter, mopping the floors. He cleared the kitchen sink and ran the one load of laundry, folding the clothes neatly and placing them in a basket. He balked at putting the clothes away, not comfortable with the idea of rifling through Dean's drawers. He knocked on the door of Dean's office. Dean was typing rapidly at his laptop, but paused and looked up at Castiel.

"Sorry to bother you, Dean. I..don't know where all your stuff goes." Castiel held the basket in front of him.

"Oh, sure, I'll show you, Castiel." Dean said, getting up from his desk. Today he was wearing a plaid shirt, and jeans again. Castiel felt extremely underdressed next to his boss, but Dean acted like he wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, which helped Castiel get over his embarrassment. Castiel followed Dean into the bedroom, and Dean pointed to one of the dressers, telling him that underwear and socks went in there, and another dresser where t-shirts and jeans could go. Other shirts could be hung in the closet.

"Thanks, Dean." Castiel said. Dean nodded and went back into his office. Castiel was a bit unnerved by the lack of interest on Dean's part. After all, he was the one that had asked Castiel to wear the ridiculous outfit. Castiel had figured there was some sort of weird kink that his boss had when he had opened the box. He had fully expected leering and possibly inappropriate touching. And now he was finding himself disappointed again. He could hear Dean talking on the phone again, another client most likely.

Castiel started putting the clothes away, trying not to be too nosy about the other contents. There was nothing remarkable in any case. Once he finished putting away the clothes, he went back downstairs with the basket. He cleaned up the kitchen, splashing a bit of water on his costume at the sink. He found himself getting hungry, and realized he hadn't brought any food with him. He wondered if Dean would mind if he grabbed a snack. The pantry was full of junk food. The fridge was somewhat empty except for a couple dozen beers. There were a couple of bananas sitting in the fruit bowl, that would be overripe by tomorrow. Castiel picked one and peeled it. He took a bite, and then was about to take another when Dean came into the kitchen. He looked at Castiel with his eyebrows raised.

"Hungry?" Dean observed. "You could have asked." Seeing Castiel's mortified expression, he smiled reassuringly. "It's ok. Help yourself to anything. There's not much though. I get my grocery delivery later today." He went into the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. He grabbed a beer and then went back upstairs.

Well that was embarrassing. Castiel finished his banana and found a power bar in the pantry. He ate it quickly, and then filled a glass with tap water. He drank it, thinking about his boss' reticent manner. He was acting like Castiel was barely there. _You're just the housecleaner, you're not supposed to be in the way_, Castiel tried to tell himself. So why was he dressed as a French maid if Dean didn't seem to care anyways? Castiel finished cleaning downstairs and then went back upstairs. After he finished with the other bedrooms, he was in Dean's suite again. He cleaned the bathroom and the bedroom. Finally he had to go into the office.

"Hello." Castiel said awkwardly, carrying the vacuum into the room. "Is it ok if I clean in here?"

"Yes of course, Castiel." Dean answered, not looking up from his computer. Castiel was starting to get irritated about the Dean's disinterest.

"I'll try to be quick." Castiel muttered, but Dean wasn't paying attention.

It was driving Castiel a little crazy, to be honest. His preoccupation with Dean's apathy had dissolved any discomfort that he was experiencing with the costume. He was envisioning ways to get Dean to notice him. He sighed and started to straighten the books on the shelves and move the few items on the desk and side table around. As an experiment, he knocked a paperweight off the desk, and then bent over in front of Dean, knowing that his ass was exposed (the panties are started riding up again). He thought he heard Dean's breath hitch, but when he turned around, Dean's eyes were on his screen, and he looked deep in concentration. Castiel scowled. He turned on the vacuum, moving it around the room. Dean moved his chair out of the way automatically when Castiel came close to the desk so he could vacuum under it. Once Castiel was done vacuuming, he pulled out his feather duster. He started moving it over the shelves and the oval meeting table, dusting the chairs as well. And now he was back at Dean's desk. He moved the duster around, switching his hips a little, hoping Dean would look at him. But every time Castiel checked, Dean was looking anywhere but at him. Castiel was getting frustrated. He dusted around Dean, and even dusted the computer screen, leaning over Dean. Still no reaction. As he finished up the desk, he noticed the tray with the paper clips and purposely knocked it over, spilling the clips on the floor. They bounced and scattered in all directions.

"Oh, clumsy me!" Castiel exclaimed, and then got down on all fours to pick up the clips. He wiggled his ass a little as he crawled around the floor. He thought he heard a quiet gasp but again, when he turned to look, Dean was ignoring him. Castiel finished picking up the clips and put the tray back on the table. Castiel sighed. He was done with the office now. He stood in front of Dean, holding the duster in his hands, toying with the handle suggestively.

"I'm done with the house and the laundry, Dean. Do you need me to do anything else?" Castiel asked. He continued to play with the duster, sliding his palm up and down the handle, running his thumb over the end. Dean looked up at him, and then his gaze flicked down to the Castiel's hands, watching Castiel was doing with the duster for a moment. He looked back at Castiel with a neutral expression. Either he was a master at poker faces, or he really had no interest in Castiel, and the costume was just for laughs.

"No, Castiel. You can go home if you're done." Dean answered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel forced himself to smile. He hesitated,and then added. "Do I need to wear my…'uniform', again tomorrow?"

"Yes, Castiel. Is there a problem?" Dean looked at Castiel with a serious expression.

"Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean." Castiel said, forcing another smile.

…

"Wow. He really didn't try anything?" Gabriel asked again, shoving another forkful of lobster mac and cheese into his mouth.

"Nope. It kinda made me crazy. I started trying to catch his attention." Castiel grumbled, grabbing a piece of homemade bread to dip in the lobster bisque.

"That's hilarious." Gabriel snickered. "What did you do, wiggle your ass at him?"

"Shut up, Gabe." Castiel took a sip of the soup. It was hard to stay mad at Gabriel when he fed him such delicious food.

"Well, I told you he was a good guy. He probably wouldn't make a move even if he wanted to." Gabriel smirked. "And you were the one that was threatening to quit of he tried to touch you. Now you want him to do it?"

"No!" Castiel said quickly, turning red. He looked down at his soup. "But I just don't get why he made me wear the outfit otherwise."

"Maybe he's the type that likes to look but not touch." Gabriel shrugged. "These rich people can be really weird. But I don't judge, as long as they pay me." Gabriel smiled with self satisfaction.

Castiel yawned. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It's not the worst job, and it pays well. He says he'll cut me a check every Friday."

Castiel was eager to finally put something in his overdrawn bank account at the end of the week. After dinner, he went to bed early again. This time he fell asleep quickly, the exhaustion from his first day of work taking over as soon as his head hit the pillow.

…

It was Friday afternoon, and Castiel stood awkwardly outside the office door. The door was closed, which puzzled him. He couldn't hear anything, but he knew Dean must be in there. He had finished cleaning the house and put away the laundry, but he needed to ask Dean for his paycheck. Earlier, when he had cleaned the office, Dean was still ignoring him. Despite what he said to Gabriel, he did want Dean to make a pass. Now that he had gotten over the initial awkwardness of wearing the "uniform", he thought he looked pretty good. He had been working for Dean Winchester for four days now, and for four days he had tried to catch the eye of his boss. Dean had remained unmovable and distant, always polite and cordial to Castiel, but not showing any reactions when Castiel moved about his office. Castiel was starting to get frustrated, so today when he got ready for work he put on a thong instead of the panties that Dean had given him. Castiel hadn't had time to wash them last night; he decided it was a bit much to go commando, but he knew he was pushing it with the skimpy underwear. He wanted to make Dean react, so Castiel bent over in front of him to collect the dustpan. Castiel heard Dean choke back a cough and smiled to himself. When he stood up and asked Dean if he was ok, Dean seemed flustered.

"I-I'm fine, Castiel." Dean answered, his eyes wide. Castiel purposely darted his tongue out to moisten his lips, which made Dean's gaze drift to his mouth. Dean was finally reacting the way Castiel had hoped. He smiled innocently at Dean and then finished up in the office.

Now he was anxious to get his first paycheck. He was about to knock when he heard a muffled cry from behind the door, confirming that Dean was indeed in the office. He waited but there were no more sounds. He knocked tentatively.

"Just a minute!" He heard Dean call out. Dean opened the door, slightly breathless and looking disheveled and flushed. Castiel couldn't help noticing that Dean's fly was down. "Oh-Castiel..um, yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said calmly, reveling in Dean's somewhat unhinged state. "I was hoping to get my paycheck?"

"Oh yes. Yes, of course." Dean said, moving back to his desk and fumbling in his drawer for his checkbook. He quickly scribbled the amount and signed the check, handing it to Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean. Have a good weekend."

"Yes, thank you, Castiel." Dean said distractedly. "Enjoy your weekend."

"See you Monday." Castiel smiled, and then walked out of Dean's suite, with a flounce in his step.

…

Castiel smiled to himself on the car ride home, feeling a surge of triumph. He suspected that Dean had been jerking himself in the office. But he was no closer to actually getting Dean to do anything. Maybe Gabriel was right, he was the look, don't touch kind of guy. He thought it had probably been unfair to wear the thong, but it was definitely worth the reaction he had elicited from Dean. He ran down to the ATM at the corner after Garth dropped him off. He deposited the check, feeling elated. For the week's work, Dean had paid him two thousand dollars. Castiel felt giddy. When Gabriel got home that night, Castiel took him out to dinner at the El Salvadorian bistro down the street. Gabriel bitched about their cooking methods but less so than he usually did when they went out to eat, so Castiel knew that his brother was enjoying the food. It made Castiel happy to be able to finally use his debit card again.

"Thank you, Cas." Gabriel said. "Cheers to you, and to Dean Winchester." He lifted his wine glass.

"Thank you, Gabe. You're the one that got me the job." Castiel clinked glasses with his brother.

"Yes. Now don't fuck it up." Gabriel said half-mockingly, and they both laughed.

That night in bed, Castiel kept fantasizing about himself and Dean. Specifically, he imagined himself cleaning Dean's office innocently and then Dean coming up from behind and ravishing him on his desk because he just couldn't resist Castiel's charms anymore. Castiel stroked himself rapidly, coming hard all over his hand and stomach while panting Dean's name. Castiel wished it had been Dean gripping him tight. He sighed and then grabbed the towel on his nightstand to clean himself.

_Why won't you touch me, Dean Winchester?_

…

Castiel didn't wear the thong again, but stuck with his regulation panties. In any case, Dean was busier during the holidays, and he was out of the house more often than not. At one point he was away for a week-long business trip, so Castiel had very little work to do. Despite this, Dean still cut Castiel his usual check at the end of the week. Castiel had protested but Dean insisted, pressing the check into his hand. Their fingers had touched briefly, and Dean had pulled his hand away hastily. Castiel's fingertips tingled from the brief contact.

"Castiel." Dean called after Castiel had thanked him and started to leave. "Wait a minute."

Castiel turned around hopefully. "Yes?"

Dean pulled a small package wrapped in brown paper out of his desk. "I brought a little souvenir back from Venice for you."

"Oh." Castiel said with surprise. "You didn't need to."

"I wanted to. Anyways, it's a small thing. Don't worry about it." Dean shrugged.

Castiel pulled at the brown paper, revealing a small glass paperweight, with a field of blue flowers embedded inside. The shades of blue were varied from light to dark. Castiel held the piece up to admire the translucence of the glass.

"It's so lovely, Dean." Castiel said gratefully. "Thank you."

"The colors…reminded me of you." Dean said, looking at his feet. "Um. Yeah, I thought you'd like it."

"I love it." Castiel replied. He was so touched. He thought maybe now Dean would ask for something in return. He wanted Dean to ask him.

"So, um. Have a good weekend." Dean said abruptly. He sat back at his desk and smiled at Castiel.

Castiel felt his hopes fall. He still gripped the glass weight in one hand. He had never been so confused. He recovered himself after a beat and tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Thank you, Dean. I really do love it. Have a good weekend."

Later that day, Castiel was at home, turning the glass piece over and over in his hands. It had a nice feel to it, a satisfying weight. He held it up to the window, looking at the way the colors changed when the light was shining through. He wondered what Dean was trying to tell him. He knew he wouldn't be showing this to Gabriel though. He was pretty sure his brother would just laugh at it.

…

Another week passed, and now it was close to Christmas. Gabriel was out all day and night now, scrambling to shop and prep for the numerous holiday parties he was catering, and also the additional orders for Christmas dinners for delivery. Castiel barely saw him except in passing. Meanwhile, things with Dean hadn't progressed. Dean was still very cordial, and Castiel could feel his eyes on him when his back was turned, but otherwise he didn't show any overt interest. Castiel had given up on bending over purposely to present himself to Dean. The incident with the locked door had not been repeated either. Castiel tried to tell himself it was better for their relationship to stay strictly business, but he couldn't help longing for Dean. He ended up stealing a dirty t-shirt from Dean's laundry, just so he could smell it and he took it home and kept it under his pillow. When the smell faded, Castiel replaced it with another one. He knew this was unhealthy, but he couldn't stop obsessing about Dean. When Dean smiled at him, Castiel felt his world light up. When Dean ignored him, Castiel felt despair. Castiel knew he was starting to fall hopelessly in love with his boss.

…

And now it was only two days to Christmas. Castiel would be off from Christmas Eve until New Years, since Dean would be away for the week to spend the holidays with his brother's family in Colorado. Castiel was anxious about not seeing Dean for a week again. He finished up the dusting in Dean's office, and looked up to find Dean standing a few feet behind him and staring intensely at him. He nearly jumped, being so used to Dean ignoring him and staying at his desk while Castiel moved about the office.

"Castiel." Dean said, his voice sounding rough. He was wearing a suit today; the jacket hung off the back of the chair, and he wore a festive red tie with a crisp white shirt. Castiel thought he looked irresistible.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel said, hope in his voice. He was clutching the feather duster in one hand. If anything was to happen, it would be now, today, before he left.

Dean took a breath, shifting on his feet. He reached out a hand to cup Castiel's cheek, and Castiel leaned into his touch, sighing. His heart was beating fast and his body thrilled with anticipation.

"Cas." Dean said, shortening Castiel's name for the first time. Castiel looked deep into Dean's green eyes. He didn't expect the next words that came out of Dean's mouth. "You missed a spot."

Castiel almost sputtered with anger and frustration. He had been cleaning for Dean for a month now, and Dean was criticizing him now? What the hell was he playing at? Castiel was going to quit. He opened his mouth to tell Dean what he thought. But Dean was looking upwards. Castiel followed his gaze and saw, hanging from the ceiling lamp, a sprig of mistletoe tied with a festive ribbon. Castiel could have sworn it wasn't there a moment ago. He looked back down and at Dean who was now smiling openly at him with warmth. Castiel blushed.

"Oh…" Castiel murmured. Dean moved his hand to Castiel's chin, to tip it up. He wrapped his other hand around Castiel's arm, pulling him towards himself. Castiel still held his feather duster; he would drop it but he didn't want to break the spell. Castiel placed his free hand on Dean's shirt, feeling the warmth and solidity of his chest underneath the fabric. Dean bent down to press his lips softly against Castiel's. Castiel melted, and kissed Dean back just as gently. Dean pulled away after a moment, his hand still on Castiel's face.

"Is this ok, Cas?" Dean whispered, stroking Castiel's face lightly.

"Dean. It's all I ever wanted." Castiel breathed. He dropped the duster, and grabbed Dean's tie, tugging to make Dean bend so Castiel could kiss him. Dean pushed his lips more insistently against Castiel's, deepening the kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and guided him to the desk. Castiel's back hit the edge of it, and he couldn't help the needy noise that escaped. Dean pulled away breathlessly.

"Everything ok, Cas?" Dean said with concern.

"I'm fine, Dean. Just I- I've thought about this for too long…" Castiel admitted.

"Me too, Cas. You don't know how hard it was for-" Dean was cut off by Castiel's kiss.

Dean pressed Castiel into the desk, and Castiel groaned against his lips. Dean pushed his tongue insto Castiel's mouth and Castiel whined. Dean hummed in response, continuing to kiss Castiel, their tongues slipping over and under each other. Dean reached under Castiel's skirt, and let his hand brush the outside of Castiel's panties. Castiel gasped and lifted his hips, desperate for more friction. Dean started rubbing him through the lacy satin.

"Oh God." Dean moaned. "I've thought about this from the first day you came into my office wearing this." He moved his mouth to Castiel's ear, licking and nibbling.

"Why did it take you so long?" Castiel panted, his cock hard and throbbing inside the snug panties. "I've wanted you from the day we met."

"I didn't know if you wanted it too. That day you wore the thong…I thought I was going to die if I didn't have you." Dean confessed, continuing to move his hand over Castiel's hard cock. He started to suck and lick at Castiel's neck, drawing needy whimpers from Castiel. "I had to jerk myself in my office. And then you knocked right after I came. I was sure you knew what I had done."

"I..guessed…Ah!" Castiel admitted. He felt like he would come inside the panties if Dean didn't stop. "Dean….Please…"

"Please what, Cas?" Dean murmured against Castiel's neck, gripping Castiel's cock through the satin. Castiel moaned and rutted against Dean's hand.

"Please, Dean. I don't want to come yet.." Castiel pleaded.

"Hmm..I don't think that's for you to decide." Dean said, his voice rough and low. He continued to stroke Castiel.

"Dean…" Castiel repeated. "Please…Oh!"

"Mmmm…" Dean hummed against Castiel's neck. "You ready, baby?"

"No…" Castiel protested weakly. He braced his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Come for me, Cas." Dean said hotly in Castiel's ear.

It was Dean's commanding voice that pushed Castiel over the edge.

"Dean! Oh God!" Castiel cried out as he came, shutting his eyes and bucking against Dean's hand while he filled his panties with hot cum.

"Fuck." Dean groaned. "Do you know how fucking hot you look when you're coming?" He started fumbling with the button on his pants. "Please let me shove my cock inside you, Cas."

Castiel whined. He bit his lip and nodded at Dean, drawing another groan from Dean. Dean shoved his slacks down his legs, and then grabbed Castiel's arms and spun him around so he was leaning over the desk. Castiel whimpered, thinking of all the times he had fantasized about this moment. Dean lifted Castiel's skirt and palmed his ass.

"You know how much I love watching you clean my office? Watching you bending over like a slut…showing me that pretty ass…" He rasped in Castiel's ear. Castiel shuddered, his desire building again despite the fact he had just come. Dean slid one hand down the front of Castiel's panties, wetting his fingers with Castiel's cum. He put his hand in front of Castiel's face.

"Suck them." Dean commanded. Castiel obeyed, licking his own cum off of Dean's fingers. Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel. He nipped at Castiel's earlobe, drawing a whimper from his maid. He bent his head down to Castiel's neck again and sucking hard. Castiel moaned as Dean marked him with his mouth, and then Dean moved Castiel's panties roughly to the side so he could press his fingers against Castiel's opening.

"Is this ok, baby?" Dean asked, his voice low. Castiel whined, pressing back against Dean's fingers.

"Yes, Dean…please…" Castiel begged. Dean used one finger to push into Castiel, taking his time. Castiel wanted Dean to go faster. He had fucked himself plenty, he didn't need too much prep. He pushed back against Dean's hand to take in more of his finger.

"Oh, Cas…that's how you want it? So eager for me to fuck you with my fingers?" Dean added another finger, moving them deeper. Castiel pushed back again, and Dean groaned. He started to thrust his fingers back and forth.

"Dean…" Castiel moaned. "More..please…"

"Jesus." Dean grunted, adding another finger, and increasing the pace at which he pumped them in and out of Castiel. Castiel continued to press back against Dean. "Beg for it, Cas." Dean gritted, thrusting his fingers even faster.

"Please fuck me, Dean…Please…" Castiel panted desperately. "I want you inside me…Fuck me…Fuck me and fill me up…Please Dean, I need your cock so badly…"

"Oh Cas…" Dean breathed. "I'm going to fuck you so good, baby. Fuck you until you scream. Fill you up with my cum." Dean pulled his fingers out, and pressed his rigid cock against Castiel's ass. Castiel wriggled wantonly against Dean's length. Dean groaned and then grasping his cock with one hand, pressed the head against Castiel's opening. Castiel pushed his ass back against Dean again.

"Fuck me, Dean." Castiel pleaded. He braced his hands on Dean's desk. Dean pushed his cock in, stretching Castiel even more. Castiel moaned as Dean moved into him, burying his cock in his ass. When Dean was fully seated, Castiel let out a sob. He loved the way Dean's huge cock filled and stretched him.

"Fuck, Cas. You feel so fucking good." Dean praised. He put one arm around Castiel's middle and the other one moved to Castiel's chest. He pulled the front of the maid costume down so he could play with Castiel's hard nipples. Castiel whined and moved on Dean's cock, making Dean gasp. "Jesus, Cas…"

"Dean…fuck me." Castiel begged again.

Dean started moving slowly, his breath hitching as he thrust into Castiel. Castiel cried out when Dean slammed himself all the way in.

"Are you ok, baby?" Dean asked, pausing in his movements.

"Yes, Dean. Fuck me hard…Please!" Castiel whined, moving his hips so he could take in more of Dean's cock.

"Jesus, Cas…yes baby. I can do that." Dean growled. He increased his pace, thrusting hard and rough into Castiel, who continued to cry out each time Dean rammed himself all the way. Dean felt his orgasm building with each thrust, but tried to hold himself back. Castiel was relentless, wriggling his ass and pushing back on Dean. Suddenly Dean pulled his cock out, making Castiel sob. He flipped Castiel around so he was facing him.

"Dean?" Castiel whimpered. He took in Dean's wrecked appearance; his shirt was untucked and wrinkled, his cock was stiff and leaking, and his face was full of need. Need for Castiel.

"Shhh. I just want to see your face when I come. Fuck, you are so beautiful, Cas. And the noises you make are so fucking gorgeous." Dean soothed.

He kissed Castiel, pushing his tongue violently into his mouth. Castiel moaned and pressed his tongue against Dean's, kissing him back. Dean pulled away breathlessly and reached around Castiel to sweep the stuff off his desk. He lifted Castiel and sat him on the edge of the desk, and then pushed his legs apart. Dean lifted Castiel's skirt, and then grasping the cum stained panties, he ripped them apart. Castiel gasped in surprise and then whined as Dean looked down as his exposed ass and cock with an expression of pure hunger and desire.

"I'm going to wreck you, Cas." Dean grunted and Castiel whimpered in response.

He lined himself up with Castiel's hole. He slid back inside of Castiel as he stared into his eyes. They both gasped when Dean was fully seated. Dean gripped Castiel's thighs and started thrusting hard and fast, and Castiel was crying out again. He leaned back, bracing himself on his elbows, but not wanting to lower himself more because he needed to see Dean's face. Dean's expression was anguished and desperate, and Castiel knew he must look the same to Dean.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned, his eyes locked with Castiel's. "I can't wait anymore. But I want you to come with me. I want you to jerk yourself."

Castiel groaned in response and slicked his hand with saliva. He grasped his cock and started stroking, Dean's eyes glued to the sight. Castiel closed his eyes, the pleasure building quickly as Dean continued to fuck him.

"Open your eyes, Cas. I need to see them." Dean pleaded. Castiel opened his eyes and saw Dean staring at him. "Cas, let me know when you're ready, I'm already there…"

Castiel's eyes widened, and he pumped himself more rapidly. Dean glanced down at Castiel's cock and then back up at his face. Dean's gaze was pushing him to the edge.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out with urgency, stroking furiously now. "I'm gonna come…."

"Come for me, baby…Cas…let me see you…" Dean urged, keeping his eyes locked with Castiel's.

"Dean! Oh God…Oh God..I'm coming…Fuck!" Castiel screamed, shooting his cum all over his hand and stomach.

"Fuck! Cas!" Dean shouted, his orgasm triggered when Castiel started coming and clenching around his cock.

Dean came hard into Castiel, filling him up while Castiel's hips continued to buck with the force of his orgasm. Dean slammed himself over and over into Castiel until he was finally spent. Castiel twitched with pleasure as they both came down from their peaks. They caught their breath, and then Dean pulled his cock out of Castiel, who cried out at the loss. Castiel lowered his legs, Dean's cum leaking out of his ass.

"Oh no!" Castiel exclaimed. "I'm leaking onto your desk!" Dean looked at Castiel's mortified expression and then started laughing. In his giddy post-coital state, Castiel couldn't help joining in.

"Oh Cas. You are too precious." Dean said warmly. He put a hand on Castiel's cheek, and then moved forward to kiss him gently. Castiel hummed contentedly. Dean pulled away and looked into Castiel's eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to take the job."

Castiel huffed a laugh. "I'm glad you decided to hire me." He glanced down at the ruined outfit. "But I think I need a new uniform."

Dean started laughing again. He lifted Castiel off the desk and held him close, crushing his body against his own and nuzzling his hair.

"Dean…" Castiel said, looking up at the ceiling. "We're under the mistletoe again…"

"And so we are…" Dean smiled.

He leaned in to kiss Castiel again.


End file.
